1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for detecting electrolytes in liquid samples, and more particularly, concerns a biosensor device for detecting one or more electrolytes in a blood sample.
2. Background Description
In the testing of body fluid samples, such as blood, it is common to make an analysis for the presence of electrolytes, including sodium, potassium and calcium ions. In a typical procedure for obtaining blood from a patient, the patient's blood vessel is penetrated by a needle and the blood sample is collected into an evacuated blood collection tube. This tube is then sent to a laboratory for a number of tests, including the tests for the presence and concentration of electrolytes.
While these procedures for obtaining blood samples are easily practiced and well accepted, it is nevertheless desirable to make improvements which would benefit not only the patient but also the medical personnel who carry out these procedures and necessarily must handle the blood sample. For example, instead of obtaining blood from a peripheral blood vessel by use of a needle, a less invasive approach would be desirable. Further, a minimal amount of blood required for electrolyte analysis should be taken from the patient. The patient would not only be pleased with the approach, but those medical personnel charged with handling blood samples would not have to deal with excess quantities of blood. Also, simple blood testing equipment, for detecting the presence or concentration of analytes, is desired. This would keep down expense and complexity. It would also be desirable to have the blood sample presented to the detection device as soon as possible after collection from the patient. This would prevent any deterioration in the blood sample which may occur if there is a long time between collection from the patient and actual analysis at the lab.
The present invention seeks to achieve the foregoing and other improvements in the detection of electrolytes in liquid samples, such as blood.